mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Elika
Captain Elika plays a major supporting role in Mega Man X: Unit 49. He was a police Reploid who stood out amongst his colleagues and was called to lead the 49th Special Pursuit Squad 8. After committing many mistakes, Elika became a frustrated person who blames himself for all the bad things that happen to his friends. Personality Despite being a serious combat Reploid, Elika is very friendly and kind. He seems to be highly frustrated about his failures, since he could not prevent the deaths of his former colleagues, nor defeat Saturn and prevent the Operation Doomsday, which triggered the Great Neo Maverick War. Elika thinks he is culprit for most of the damages and lives lost, claiming to be the only who should be blamed for the mistakes of his squad. The amount of stress accumulated during the series makes him unable to relax and he loses his mind when any inconvenience occurs. In an attempt to distract himself and ease his anxiety, Elika spends his free time reading books. Due to his self commitment of living to redeem his mistakes, he might accept the craziest challenges if needed. History In the year of 2184, Elika was appointed as the leader of the 49th Unit to hunt the ex-RaDoRB assistant Saturn. In 2186, after many stalemates against Saturn and his War Machines, Elika and his colleagues ambushed Saturn and damaged him severely, dropping him on an abyss. Elika was very optimistic about their victory and did not want to go down there to make sure Saturn was really dead, even with Rubre insisting they should do that. Two years later, Saturn came back from the dead and ambushed Frosch and Rott, killing the two as a vengeance for what they had done with him. Rubre blamed Elika for that and became mad at him, since it was up to him decide whether they should have confirmed Saturn's death. In the events of Ineluctable Demise, Elika was caught off guard by Suction and Rubre tried to help him, but that only led to her own death at the hand of the bat Maverick. Before beheading her, Shad ensured that Elika would feel pressured and guilty for not being able to do anything to prevent her death. Elika felt bad about himself, saying he was unworthy of his position. To make matters worse, he would find Dr. Henry Snacman dead in Platina's arms minutes later, because he did not came to help them fighting Saturn in time. After the events of Prologue: Doomsday, Elika contacted the 17th Unit to talk with any survivors of the attack made by Saturn, and found X, Alia and Zero in the other side of the screen. He asked them to come to the 49th Unit so they could discuss about the situation and have a proper structure to prepare their missions against Saturn. 'The Great Neo Maverick War' After their defeat in Parade, the Maverick Hunters are beyond an upcoming catastrophe: the conflict between the Neo Maverick Army and the Earth Army. Thanks to Elika's efforts, Nora could track Kran and the Hunters go to their first mission, with the hope of stopping one of the Maverick generals and preventing them from producing more troops. Meanwhile, Elika was determined to convoke the remaining Maverick Hunters to join the 49th Unit, with the objective of showing that they were still in large numbers and the Council should not lose their trust on them. During the next days, Elika would stay closed in his room waiting answers from the other units, talking with them by video conference. His idea of gathering forces in the same place was in disaccord with some Hunters, such as Raika, who said that making this would only tease the Maverick forces to repeat what they've done with the main headquarters. After all, Elika could still get very good result from that: it is known that Trickster, Illusion, Falsetto and Ying will be joining forces with the 49th Unit. The Commander Rondine of the Air Cavalry also offered help with airships. At some point, he also contacted Red Thunder. After hearing X's report about Kran's words during their battle, Elika noticed Kran was actually Widhalm Martin Luthier, a person who was labelled as Maverick for being part of a Maverick scheme to destroy the Central European Union, and when linking the stories, Elika suspected that Widhalm was actually deceived and lived his life as an outlaw escaping the Maverick Hunters due to fear and hatred towards the Maverick Hunters and Earth's Government, since he believed Maestro was killed undeservedly. During the briefing in the next day, Red Thunder got angered for Elika even thinking about that, since both of them lost their colleagues to Mavericks and should not feel sorry for them. When the Fanfare Operations begun, the 49th Unit ran out of Hunters despite having five new members. Elika and Falsetto went together to the CEU Parliament to protect the people from the NMA troops, but the enemy had already killed most of the parliamentarians due to an information leak that allowed them to pass through defense breaches. Falsetto escorted Schneider and a few more people to the shelters, while Elika went alone to search the enemy's commander and force them to stop the attack. In the way, he witnessed the activation of several Jammers at once and fought several Mavericks, such as the Maverick trio Mashcane, Killsight and Feros, who nearly defeated him, but retreated due to a large Earth Army mechaniloid approaching. Elika was left with a hole in his chest's crystal and his power was slowly fading away, but he persisted and moved forward until finally meeting with Fistfire Lanius, who revealed that the attack was being commanded by a person called Duelist, who was a new War Machine created by Saturn. Although Elika destroyed Fistfire, he felt from too high and had most of his body parts damaged. He crawled to somewhere safe hoping to restore the link with the base and teleport back, but ended up meeting with Duelist herself. Before she could do anything, Falsetto appeared and she retreated, while Elika finally fainted. The intensity of the jamming suddenly began to low and Nora was able to teleport the two back home. Category:Characters